


Phone Call

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Thor always enjoys phoning his boyfriend when he’s out in public.





	Phone Call

Thor smiled as he walked out of the shower and noticed he had a missed call from his boyfriend, Bucky. Picking the phone up from it’s charger, he snapped a picture of his slick chest. A moment later, he received a blushing emoji.

_I’m out with Steve, babe…._

Thor smirked and sent a picture of the towel wrapped around his waist as he laid out on the bed:  _I miss you, James. Come home to me soon._

He could picture his boyfriend biting hard on his lip to conceal the heat he felt between his legs. I’m with Steve, babe.

Smirking proudly, Thor pulled the towel away from his front and snapped the photo before sending it to Bucky.

_I’ll be home in ten minutes._


End file.
